The Stress Reduction Endeavor
by Risknight
Summary: When I re-watched The Euclid Alternative, I got bit by a naughty muse. Penny helps Sheldon get rid of the stress brought on by him trying to learn how to drive. Warning! Definitely smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't write many sex scenes. Not because I object to them, but because I am never satisfied with how they turn out when I do attempt them. This is the first one I've liked. Yes, it's OOC. No, it's not canon. If you're looking for mysophobic, emotionally repressed Sheldon, you won't find him here.**

* * *

He reset the simulation and glanced at the clock. 1:17am. Sheldon fumed. Why was this beyond him? Surely if Penny could do it, he could! Howard and Raj had left hours ago. Penny had retired soon after them. Even Leonard had given up and went to bed around 11pm. He reached for the steering wheel again, determined to master this. Before he could start the program over, the front door opened up.

"Hey Sheldon," Penny said as she eased back into the room. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

He glared at her. "So far I have leveled City Hall, 3 parks, 18 department stores, the Cheesecake Factory and Cal-Tech. Twice." Penny smirked at his frustrated tone and moved over to stand beside him.

"Sheldon, you're over thinking this. You just need to relax."

"Penny, if I could relax, I would!" he groused. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a hospital and several pedestrians to run over."

An hour later he was at his limit. He was no closer to mastering this skill and worse, Penny was watching from his spot. He was sure that if he turned around she would be grinning and laughing at him.

Sheldon almost fell out of the chair as Penny's hands settled on his shoulders. She slowly kneaded his tense muscles. He opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it as he felt some tension melt away. Her hands worked on each kink in his neck and shoulders and he leaned back into her touch slowly.

After a few minutes Sheldon became aware of another problem. As the stiffness ebbed from his back, it settled in another part of his anatomy. His cheeks grew warm and he wondered how to extricate himself from this situation without alerting Penny to his reaction. Her hands worked down his spine and he almost groaned aloud as his penis throbbed within the confines of his pants. He was so distracted by his arousal, he didn't even mind when her lips spoke close to his ear.

"Better?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

Sheldon was unable to respond beyond a nod of his head. Penny moved around the chair until she was standing in front of him. Sheldon looked up at her with a mix of confusion, fear and need. He watched with wide eyes as she knelt in front of him.

"Just relax," she coaxed.

He watched her hands slide up his thighs and move to his waistband. His lungs began to scream for air, making him realize he was holding his breath. Her fingers unsnapped his khaki pants and lowered his zipper. She worked his erection free and stroked him a couple of times. Sheldon had trouble keeping his eyes focused on her instead of rolling back in his head.

"Penny?" he managed to gasp out. She looked up at him and he was amazed by the warmth in her eyes.

"Do you need me to stop?" she asked.

Sheldon licked his dry lips. He knew she was letting him make the decision for his comfort. If he said stop, he had no doubt she would stop. He could end this now.

"Please," he whispered. "Don't stop."

Penny leaned forward and slid her lips around him. For Sheldon the world stopped spinning. His mind was an almost total blank. All he could think of was the wonderful sensation of Penny. He wanted to reach for her, but was unsure of where to place his hands. He didn't want her to stop. Ever. Sheldon could only watch, mesmerized, as Penny bent over his erection and gave him pleasure.

His head rolled back as pressure began to build in his testicle. He knew he was close. He opened his mouth twice before he found the strength to warn her.

"Penny," he gasped out swiftly. "I'm going to ejaculate soon." Instead of pulling away, Penny sped up. She increased the pressure of her lips and drew him into her mouth fully. Sheldon froze as his orgasm hit. His initial dismay at having his semen in her mouth quickly gave way to astonishment as she licked away every drop. He watched her pull a small pack of antibacterial wipes from her back pocket and wash his member thoroughly before tucking him back into his pants.

Sheldon watched her languidly as she threw away the wipes. She moved around him and patted his shoulder gently before heading to the door.

"Penny?" he called out softly. She turned to face him. "Why?" he asked shyly.

Penny gave him a tender smile. "You needed the stress relief," she said. "Besides, I've wanted to do that since we met. You're an extremely attractive guy, Sheldon."

He blushed as she slipped out the door. When Leonard woke up a few hours later, Sheldon was maneuvering the Taurus through the streets like a pro.


	2. Chapter 2

He wondered if things would change between him and Penny now. Would they be awkward with one another? Did this mean they were in a relationship? Would she expect him to return the action?

He was both pleased and annoyed when Penny treated him normally for the next week. He was glad of the normalcy but yet a part of him demanded some sort of recognition. His pride wanted acknowledgement of what had happened. Especially since Leonard was still convinced Penny was destined to be with him. He waiting until Leonard left to get their food before crossing the hall and knocking on Penny's door.

She opened after his third round of knocks and smiled at him. "Hey, Sheldon. What's up?"

Now that he was facing her, he was unsure of what to say. "Penny, may I come in?"

Penny stepped aside and he shuddered at the chaotic whirlpool of clothes and magazines. He turned to face her, suddenly aware that she was fresh from the shower. Her hair was still damp and her body was glistening from the application of lotion. Heat rushed to his face and groin.

Penny noticed and quirked an eyebrow at him. She smiled softly and leaned against the closed door. "What do you need?" she asked softly. Her knowing tone increased his blush and he looked at her helplessly.

"I don't understand this," he confessed. "I have never had any interest in the baser urges of mankind. I am restless now after the profound sense of contentment last week." He took a deep breath. "Penny I have no need or desire for a relationship."

Penny sighed. "Sheldon, I did what I did because I wanted to. I'm not asking for a relationship. No promises, no commitments. You enjoyed it. I enjoyed it. It never has to happen again."

Sheldon fidgeted. His voice was barely a whisper. "Suppose I want it to happen again?"

She moved close to him and laid her hand on his chest. "Then ask me. I can't promise I will say yes every time, but I'm not opposed to it."

Sheldon tentatively placed his hand over hers. "I do not think I can reciprocate," he said bashfully.

Penny shrugged. "I'm not asking you to. I offer strictly because I want to."

"Why?" He had to know. He had to understand.

Penny smiled up at him. "Because it's you. My sweet, annoying, kind, beautiful minded friend."

Before he could reply they heard Leonard in the hallway with Howard and Raj. The food had arrived. They moved toward the door, but Sheldon touched her arm before she opened it.

He looked down at the floor as his blush deepened. "Could we …may I…."

Penny patted his arm in understanding. "After Leonard goes to sleep, call or text me. You can come here or I'll come to you."

Sheldon nodded and smiled shyly. Penny patted his arm and they went across the hall.

* * *

He sat on the edge of his bed and stared at his phone. She had said he could text. According to his google search, this was commonly referred to as a booty call. Was he really going to ask Penny for fellatio? If he did, there was no deniability later. He would be the instigator this time. He would be admitting, at least to himself and to Penny, that he was as human as the next man. He took a steadying breath and pressed the button.

Fifteen minutes later, Penny opened his door quietly and slipped inside. Sheldon wondered if he should kiss her. What should he say? He watched her move toward him gracefully. She stopped before him and took his phone from his hand. She laid it on the dresser and turned back to him. She gripped his hands and pulled him up to his feet. Penny smiled reassuringly before turning her attention to his clothes. She untied his robe and unbuttoned his flannel pajama top. Her fingers and palms trailed over his chest and stomach lightly, making him shudder.

Her hands slid under the elastic waistband of his pants and briefs and slid them off his hips. Penny reached around him and rearranged his pillows before guiding him to lay down. His head and back were propped up so he could watch her as she crawled onto the end of the bed. Penny placed small kisses up his thighs until she reached his pelvis.

Sheldon's mouth hung open as she licked and kissed his scrotum. He gingerly reached out to move a lock of hair from her face and she smiled up at him. Penny's hands caressed his thighs as she moved further up his body. She took his hand and showed him how to wrap her hair around his fist just right.

"You can guide my movements this way," she said softly. "I don't mind a bit of hair pulling, but I don't like a hand pushing on my neck. You can set the pace."

Sheldon nodded slightly but felt confused. His research had implied a woman did not like being told how to perform oral sex, so he was surprised and pleased Penny was handing him control of a situation he was almost overwhelmed by. Penny began by swiping her tongue along his head, wrapping her hand around the base of his erection firmly, but not painfully. She used her saliva to lubricate his shaft before moving her hand. In the back of his mind a small group of cells screamed "GERMS" at him but the rest of his mind was screaming "PENNY".

She engulfed him finally and he groaned. He tried to be quiet, so he didn't wake Leonard. He didn't want to risk any interruptions. He timidly used his hold on her to change her angle a bit. Penny responded immediately. Sheldon frantically recited the digits of pi in his mind to keep himself distracted. He did not want tonight to end as quickly as last week had. Then Penny began to hum. His eyes almost popped out of his head at the sensation of her jaw and lips vibrating around him.

"Sweet sufferin' Jesus," he moaned, his Texas twang prominent. Vaguely he thought he knew the tune but for the life of him he could not place it. His mind refused to supply him with the information, instead focusing only on Penny's mouth. His hand tightened in her hair convulsively as his back arched.

"Penny!" he gasped. She relaxed her throat and drew him in deep. Her humming got faster, and louder. It was too much for him to resist. Sheldon exploded into her mouth with a growl. His hips bucked into her mouth several times while he rode his orgasm.

His body was limp as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt her clean him up and felt a surge of affection at her tenderness. He shot up straight as he heard his door open and close. Penny had left. After a moment to catch his breath he stood and pulled his pajamas back into place. As he crawled under the blanket he thought over what had happened. He couldn't help wondering if coitus was as good. But, how could anything else feel as good as this had?

He was at work when he realized what the tune had been. It was the Farscape theme.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon's life was all about routines and order. Indulging his body with Penny was no different. He made her part of his schedule.

Every Tuesday, after Leonard had gone to sleep, he would send for her. He would sit on the edge of his bed and wait for her to show up. It might have been simpler to be undressed and ready when she arrived, but he liked watching her remove his clothes.

Every other Friday he would wait for Howard, Leonard and Raj to go out clubbing before making his way across the hall to her. He would have gone every Friday, but she worked alternating shifts on the weekends. If she worked the evening shift on Friday, she worked the afternoon shift on Saturday and she would join him for laundry night. Laundry night was not a fellatio night. On those evenings she would perch on a dryer, and he would move between her legs. Penny would use her hand to pleasure him as he rested his head on her chest.

Last weekend he had been unable to resist placing his hand on her breast. She had jerked back at first in surprise, but she made no real objection. She had replaced his hand on her as she went back to touching him. He wondered how she would react if he tried to kiss her breast. She had made absolutely no requests for reciprocity. She never displayed any affection other than her normal friendliness. She never acted any different except in the privacy of his bedroom.

On Tuesday he had rested his hand on her shoulder as she knelt between his legs. He had timidly slid it down her arm to her side and under her shirt. Penny had lightly pressed her breast against his palm, but made no other indication she noticed. She let him do as he pleased, giving him total control.

It was the perfect arrangement. So why was he beginning to feel discontent? As if he was missing something? It would be their 11th week tonight. Eleven weeks of pleasure and satisfaction at Penny's hands. Or mouth as the case may be. He stared at the phone in his hands , but could not bring himself to hit the send button. He wanted her, beyond a doubt. His body was aroused, almost painfully so. Yet he could not send for her. He wanted more. More than release. More than a session of fellatio. He wanted to kiss her, and touch her. He wanted to know what it was like to be inside her. To have her underneath him.

Sheldon leaned back against his headboard and put his phone on the bedside table. He shoved his hand into his underwear and gripped his penis. He pumped his hand and brought himself off as soon as possible. He cleaned up quickly, slightly ashamed of himself. He knew he would not be able to sleep while hard, yet he felt uneasy. He remembered an incident from his childhood. He was forced to participate in a health class activity. Everyone had to run around the school twice. He hated it, and on the second lap he had cheated by cutting through the school. This felt like that. Like he had cheated.

* * *

Saturday she worked, so he was able to avoid her easily. On Sunday he resolutely did not look at her when she joined them for dinner, even though she acted absolutely normal. On Monday he glanced at her often, but she gave no indication anything was wrong, or unusual. Tuesday she waited on them at her job just as she had always done. She chatted a bit, and smiled at them all. Once again he did not send for her. Nor did he masturbate. He still had not shaken the guilt from Friday. On Wednesday he played Halo and listened carefully until he heard her come home.

He ignored the looks from the others as he paused the game and exited the apartment. Penny glanced at him as she unlocked her door, but he just guided her inside and closed it behind him. Penny moved to the couch and took off her jacket and laid down her purse.

She watched him with concern. "Is everything okay, sweetie?"

"Are you upset that I did not text you on Friday or yesterday?" he asked.

Penny shook her head. "Of course not, Sheldon. I missed seeing you, but I am not upset."

Sheldon twisted his hands behind his back. He was not used to uncertainty. He knew others thought him arrogant or egotistical, but he was just a man who was sure of himself and let nothing stand in his way. He was not about to start now. He took a deep breath. "I am no longer satisfied with our arrangement."

He was relieved at the flash of sadness that crossed Penny's face.

Penny sighed. "You want to end it?"

Sheldon moved a step closer. "I want to adjust it."

Penny's eyes were wide. Slowly she turned to face him fully. Her expression turned soft. "What do you need, Sheldon?"

"Everything. All of it. All of you. I need more than stress relief, or an orgasm. I need to hold you. I need to kiss you. I need to bury myself in you. I need to know how it feels to have you underneath me. I need our friends to know that we are together. Not a casual arrangement. A real relationship. I need you." He laid himself bare before her and hoped she didn't turn away from him.

Penny's smile lit up her eyes. "Okay."

Sheldon grabbed her hand before she could change her mind and pulled her out of the apartment and across the hall. He dragged her past their gawking friends and down the hall. He opened his door and pulled her inside before locking the door and pressing her up against it.

He pressed his lips to her hard. After a couple of heart beats Penny moved her lips, guiding him, teaching him. He followed her lead while sliding his hands under her shirt. He cupped her breasts and pressed his erection against her. Penny's hands moved across his back and down to his hips. She pulled him tighter against her. Sheldon pulled his mouth from hers to pull her top over her head. His hands caressed and squeezed as she moved her lips down his neck to his collarbone. She nipped and licked at his pulse point making him groan.

Sheldon pulled her along as he walked backwards to the bed. His nimble left hand unzipped her skirt and pushed it down her hips while his right unfastened his plaid pants and pushed them off impatiently. He pulled her down on the bed beside him and rolled over her. He looked down into her shining eyes as he eased into her wet warmth. Penny's knees gripped his hips gently as he shuddered. His voice was low and tight.

"Penny, I don't think I can go slow," he said to her. He strained to control himself but his body refused to heed him. With the urgency of a virgin he began to plunge into her.

Penny reached up and wrapped her arms around his back. "Then don't," she said tenderly. "We can go slow the next time." Sheldon kissed her deeply as he released his tentative control and surged toward orgasm.

Leonard jealously stomped around for a couple of weeks. Howard and Raj teased him every chance they got. None of it mattered though. He had Penny. Besides, if they stressed him out too much, Penny had the perfect solution. And if, on occasion, he wasn't _quite_ as stressed as he pretended, well, Penny was more than happy to play along.


End file.
